1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line roller skate wheels and skateboard wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Users of in-line roller skates are notoriously hard on the wheels. Between scraping the wheels on the ground in order to slow down, jumping off stairs, making frequent, sudden turns, and doing various trick skating moves, a skater can go through a set of skate wheels in a matter of weeks. Even more importantly, conventional skate wheels can be a safety hazard, as the outside polyurethane wheel can break loose and slide on the inner wheel hub.
A need remains in the art for an in-line roller skate wheel having a firm bond between the tire and the hub.